-Animas-
by TheSaku
Summary: Desapariciones están sucediendo en los alrededores y cuando Kuroko comienza a estar extraño sus compañeros comienzan a preocuparse. Pero… ¿Que es ese sentimiento de estar siendo observado? (KagaKuro)(Actualizado. Capitulo 4: Alucinaciones)
1. Prologo

Sé que el tema del la historia es bastante raro, pero se me ocurrió compartirlo. Espero que sepan darle una oportunidad y que dejen los comentarios sean buenos o malos, ya que me ayudan a saber si la historia merece la pena ser continuada.

**Disclainer: **

Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece ni sus personajes, sino a su respectivo autor. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y algunos personajes nuevos.

**Advertencias: **Esta historia es **yaoi**(HombrexHombre) si no te gusta por favor abstente a leerla y cierra la pestaña. Menciones de temas sobrenaturales y temas violentos en el futuro. Angustia. Puede cambiar de ragting en el futuro.

**Aclaraciones: **

"Pensamientos"

—Dialogo—

_Recuerdos_

**-XxX-**

**.**

_**Cuando morimos nuestra conciencia es arrastrada por el alma para pasar al otro plano o bien para pasar a donde están los demás seres descansando.**__**Pero a lo mejor esa conciencia tiene una carga, es decir algo que no cumplió o algo que le pesa y a consecuencia de eso no puede o no quiere ir a ese lugar donde se le está reclamando.**__**Y es ahí cuando ese ser esta merodeando y pidiendo ayuda, si ese ser está buscando la ayuda de alguien en específico es porque sabe que esa persona le puede ayudar con esa carga o porque dios ha dispuesto a esa persona para que le ayude a ese ser…**_

_**TheSaku presenta**_

_**.**_

**Kuroko no Basuke**

**.**

_**Animas**_

_**.**_

**-XxX-**

**.**

**Prologo**

**.**

**-XxX-**

**.**

_**Otra desaparición se suma al caso de esta semana**__**. Aun los detectives no han dado argumentos que puedan explicar la desaparición de 3 personas, al parecer no hay indicios o pistas que hayan quedado en la escena del crimen, confundiendo a los investigadores. No han querido dar testimonio y los familiares de los desaparecidos no quieren dar comentarios…**_

El pelirrojo leía en su departamento el diario de ese día, su lectura se vio interrumpida al sentir el celular sonar.

— _¿Taiga estas levantado?—_ la exclamación de clara burla provoco que rodara los ojos—_Nunca pensé que estaría levantado tan temprano un día domingo_—

—Cállate Tatsuya— le contesto aunque con la clara exclamación de broma— ¿Y tú qué haces tan temprano levantado?—

— _¿No te acuerdas que íbamos a ver a ver a Alex antes de que se fuera?_— la pregunta lo tomo desprevenido… si se había olvidado, el silencio basto para el que esperaba su respuesta— _¡Taiga!_— fue el reproche de su hermano.

—Ya ya no te sulfures, me preparo y voy para allá— comenzó a dirigirse a la habitación para cambiarse

—_Más vale que te apures sino Alex se pondrá enojona. Menos mal que te llame tienes la cabeza en cualquier lado_— un pequeño silencio antes de agregar—_Aparte no hemos festejado la victoria de tu equipo_—

Había pasado ya una semana del la Winter Cup, Seirin milagrosamente salió victorioso aunque solo fue por dos puntos de ventaja. El partido fue duro y el golpe de haber ganado los lleno, haciendo que lloraran y que se abrazaran entre ellos. El pobre de Kuroko fue el más aplastado de ellos ya que termino primero con el cuerpo del pelirrojo encima y luego el de sus compañeros.

Así Kagami Taiga salió de la habitación dejando olvidado lo que había comenzado a leer hace unos minutos. Lo que él no sabía que las cosas estaban por comenzar a ponerse extrañas…

.

**-XxX-**

**.**

_**El sonido de los gritos llegó a sus oídos.**_

_**.**_

**-XxX-**

**.**

Seijuro Akashi era una persona madrugadora, no importaba el día, siempre era uno de los primero en despertar.

Luego del partido y de que por primera vez perdiera su punto de vista cambio, no del todo pero cambio y todo gracias a Tetsuya, aun pensaba tener la revancha pero por el momento tenía otras cosas que atender. Pero hoy era un día un poco particular, su intuición le decía que algo estaba por empezar a gestarse y el ciertamente nunca se equivocaba.

**-XxX-**

**.**

_**Sus intentos de escapar no resultaron.**_

_**.**_

**-XxX-**

**.**

Aomine Daiki para algunos una persona demasiado creída para otros su natural forma de ser, se encontraba en su cama durmiendo, ni aunque se desatara la tercera guerra mundial sería suficientemente capaz de despertarlo de su sueño. Aunque nadie sabía que en el sueño del jugador estaba ocurriendo una pesadilla.

.

**-XxX-**

**.**

_**La sangre machaba todo el suelo.**_

_**.**_

**-XxX-**

**.**

Un rubio aunque extremadamente hiperactivo posaba de un lado a otro, tenía una sonrisa, estaba claramente enojado. Lo habían llamado un día domingo para una sesión fotográfica que no había sido planificada.

—Descanso— el fotógrafo dijo antes de irse a buscar unas cosas que necesitaba, se acerco a una de las sillas y se sentó frustrado, su manager se acerco a él.

—Ryōta ya casi terminas, no te quejes — fue el comentario de la mujer castaña.

—Deberían haberme avisado antes— refunfuño enojado cruzándose de brazos.

—Fue de último momento— antes de que Kise le contestara la ventana del cuarto se abrió de golpe por el fuerte viento que se había levantado provocando que papeles y revistas que estaban sobre la mesa volaran por todos lados—Dios que clima más cambiante— la mujer se acerco para poder cerrar de nuevo las ventanas, mientras que los ojos del modelo fueron a parar a una de las revistas que habían caído al frente suyo. Se agacho para recogerla más algo le llamo la atención. La revista se había abierto justo en una portada donde había una palabra marcada con una fibra de color rojo.

— _¿Cuidado?_— la portada de la revista era de una nuevas película que se estaba estrenando pero el titulo total era _**"Cuidado de la oscuridad"**_ claramente era del género de terror, pero lo raro era solo esa palabra estaba marcada. Se encogió de hombros y dejo la revista en la silla, debía seguir con la sesión de fotos.

.

**-XxX-**

**.**

_**Ante sus ojos fue visto el respiro final.**_

_**.**_

**-XxX-**

**.**

En su cama comiendo dulces como normalmente era para el Atsushi Murasakibara, lo extraño era que estuviera sentado viendo hacia la ventana, una tormenta parecía que vendría en cualquier momento. Nunca le gusto el clima de tormenta solo traía problemas.

.

**-XxX-**

**.**

_**Los pasos resonaron.**_

_**.**_

**-XxX-**

**.**

Era una mañana común su padre ya había salido para irse a trabajar. El estaba sentado en la sala de la casa escuchando como todos los días temprano los designios de zodiaco.

—_Y vamos con el último signo de esta parte Acuario_— no pudo evitar prestarle atención siempre aunque no lo dijera, prestaba atención a los de sus ex compañeros, cuando estaban juntos antes se los decía pero ahora no, aunque eso no significara que les prestara menos atención—_Acuarianos cuidado, una fuerza de gran negatividad estará alrededor de ustedes, no tengan miedo porque dependiendo de su estado de ánimo lograran que lo que está por venir_ _sea bueno o malo para lo que les depara el futuro_…_ Veo que trataran de resolver los problemas solos y guardaran secretos. Las aguas se ven turbias para nuestros acuarianos, no se separen de sus amigos y mantengas las relaciones cercanas ya que necesitaran toda la ayuda para poder afrontar esta gran ola de cambio. El objeto de la suerte de los acuarianos es la piedra natal de ellos el zafiro_—

Una oleada de mal presentimiento embargo a Shintarō Midorima, era la primera vez en varios años que volvía a sentir ese sentimiento que le oprimía el pecho.

.

**-XxX-**

**.**

_**Ante sus ojos el cuerpo sin vida fue dejado.**_

_**.**_

**-XxX-**

**Aclaración:**

**Anima:** Alma de una persona fallecida.

Perdón si ha errores de ortografía.

Hasta la próxima.

_**TheSaku**_


	2. Sueños

**Disclainer: **

Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece ni sus personajes, sino a su respectivo autor. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y algunos personajes nuevos.

**Advertencias: **Esta historia es **yaoi**(HombrexHombre) si no te gusta por favor abstente a leerla y cierra la pestaña. Menciones de temas sobrenaturales y temas violentos en el futuro. Angustia.

**Aclaraciones: **

"Pensamientos"

—Dialogo—

_Recuerdos_

* * *

**-XxX-**

_**Cuando morimos nuestra conciencia es arrastrada por el alma para pasar al otro plano o bien para pasar a donde están los demás seres descansando.**__**Pero a lo mejor esa conciencia tiene una carga, es decir algo que no cumplió o algo que le pesa y a consecuencia de eso no puede o no quiere ir a ese lugar donde se le está reclamando.**__**Y es ahí cuando ese ser esta merodeando y pidiendo ayuda, si ese ser está buscando la ayuda de alguien en específico es porque sabe que esa persona le puede ayudar con esa carga o porque dios ha dispuesto a esa persona para que le ayude a ese ser…**_

**Kuroko no Basuke**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Animas**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**-XxX-**

**.**

**Chapter 1:**

**Sueños**

**.**

**-XxX-**

**.**

Sus ojos se abrieron pesadamente, se sentó en la cama y su mano reposo en su frente. No había podido dormir bien. Hacía mucho que no tenía una pesadilla tan horrible y eso lo hacía ponerse tenso. Miro la hora en el reloj de la pared, no podía seguir lamentándose ya faltaba poco para ir a la escuela. Los ladridos del pequeño nigou lo obligo a ver que estaba en sus pies moviendo la cola de felicidad. Sonrió levemente, era tranquilizante estar con alguien.

El domingo había sido para el por decir un poco extraño. Kagami lo había invitado a comer a su casa y había aceptado. Conversaron y su amigo le comentaba que había sucedido en la reunión con Tatsuya y Alex, pero al regreso se encontró con Midorima quien lo miraba como siempre pero en sus ojos había un brillo de preocupación. Al parecer solo venia a visitarlo y le dejo para su sorpresa un collar con una piedra de un color azul hermoso que se llamaba zafiro según el peli verde. Lo que siguió fue aun más raro, le dijo que se la pusiera y no se la sacara, al preguntarle el motivo solo le respondió "_La suerte no está de tu lado_". El particularmente nunca fue de los que creían en esas cosas pero para tranquilizar a su ex compañero acepto. Por eso se encontraba con el collar puesto aunque claro había excepciones cuando se lo sacaba para bañarse, no le aria daño a nadie solo por unos minutos.

Se metió a la ducha cuando se desvistió completamente y al sentir la calidez del agua se relajo. Tras estar varios minutos aseándose, cogió una de las toallas y salió de baño. Era una rutina normal para él, estaba acostumbrado siempre a estar solo en casa, ya que su padre trabajaba y su madre había muerto cuando tenía 5 años. Desde ese momento su padre cambio un poco pero se volvió más protector, no lo dejaba estar hasta tan tarde en las noches.

Ya cambiado con el uniforme agarro su mochila y estaba por bajar a desayunar cuando se acordó de la piedra que había dejado en la pequeña mesita. La observo por unos segundos antes de encogerse de hombros y colocársela escondiéndola bajo la camisa.

**.**

**-XxX-**

**.**

Kuroko Tetsuya no era una persona que demostrara demasiado los sentimientos y emociones que lo rodeaban pero el pelirrojo estaba en todo su convencimiento que no había dormido bien en toda la noche y no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta. Ya que solo al empezar el primer periodo de clases ya se encontraba recostado en el pupitre, como si solo el hecho de tocarlo fuese un gran esfuerzo. No pudo evitar verlo detenidamente. Su cara relajada apoyada sobre ambos brazos que descansaban de forma tranquila sobre la mesa… Kuroko era una persona interesante, al principio no estuvo del todo seguro que se fueran al llevar bien pero después desde el momento en que juro ser su sombra las cosas cambiaron. Se volvieron amigos y por que no es mejor decir mejores amigos, pero hace un tiempo venia sintiéndose extraño alrededor del pequeño, una sensación de calidez y tranquilidad cuando estaba a su lado. Cuando el peli celeste se removió un poco de su sueño dirigió su vista al frente un poco sonrojado, no quería que este cuando despertara le preguntara que hacia mirándolo y no sería muy rara la pregunta porque últimamente siempre cuando se encontraba observándolo este se daba cuenta y inocentemente le preguntaba la razón, claro que siempre decía que estaba viendo algo detrás de el o que tenía algo en la cara, mentiritas pequeñas. Desde ese momento se encontró el mismo viendo detalladamente cada facción y detalle en su pequeño amigo. Esas pequeñas sonrisas que casi siempre el mismo provocaba y le hacían sentir la persona más afortunada al poder observarlas. También un enojo sin razón aparente crecía en él cuando alguno de la Generación Milagrosa venia y lo abrazaba sin pudor, más aun si era Aomine. Aunque se soportaban y se saludaban no eran los mejores amigos y el pelirrojo más de una vez se encontró preguntándose porque no le agradaba… y siendo sinceros tenía muchas razones para no caerle bien. Primero que todo había hecho sufrir a Kuroko, segundo cuando lo vio por primera vez se comporto como un bastardo mas con Kuroko y cuando alguien no te cae bien a la primera es raro que cambies la perspectiva, tercero… tenía que admitirlo desde que le ganaron en la Winter Cup había cambiado pero eso no quitaba que hablara con Kuroko cada vez que quisiera… Sus pensamientos pararon en seco cuando se dio cuenta que todas sus razones para no caerle bien estaba implicado el peli celeste, su frente choco despacio con su pupitre y es que no podía parar de pensar en algo que no estuviera comprometido el jugador 11 de Seirin.

Un gimoteo lo saco de sus pensamientos, se giro bruscamente y observo a la persona detrás de el. Sus ojos quedaron impactados por ver a Kuroko sollozando despacio su rostro contorsionado. Iba a despertarlo cuando de golpe abrió los ojos y se sentó de golpe mirando alrededor de ellos como buscando algo.

— ¿Kuroko estas bien?— pregunto preocupado, no sabía que había pasado de un momento estaba lo más relajado y de pronto comenzó removerse incomodo.

— ¡Señor Kagami preste atención a la clase! — la voz del profesor se sintió en el salón.

Cuando observo al profesor de lentes y estaba por encararlo enojado, porque claramente no se había percatado de Kuroko, una mano por detrás agarro su camisa por unos segundos mientras una voz llego a sus oídos.

—Estoy bien Kagami-kun… no te preocupes— la voz de Kuroko había salido como normalmente cuando observo su rostro volvía a ser el sin expresión alguna.

Cuando el profesor lo llamo una segunda vez decidió que después hablaría bien con Kuroko, después de todo no podía en ese momento, aunque trataba de tranquilizarse mentalmente sobre si fue un mal sueño no debía preocuparse demasiado ¿verdad?

Las clases pasaron sin ningún otro contratiempo, el primer y segundo periodo eran aburridos, de vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás y se encontraba con Kuroko mirando hacia la ventana y con la mirada perdida, no era muy común eso en él y solo provoco que se preocupara más.

Apenas al salir de clase Kuroko desapareció sin dejar rastro. Se enojo, no podía evitarlo todo lo que tuviera que ver con él en cierta forma era importante y quería ayudarle. Dando pasos largos y con un semblaje enojado provoco que los estudiantes a su alrededor le dieran paso sin querer meterse con ese pelirrojo que parecía que a la menor provocación los mataría.

**.**

**-XxX-**

**.**

Sentado debajo de un árbol apartado de todos en un lugar aislado estaba un chico de cabello peli celeste, tenía la cabeza apoyada en el tronco y los ojos fuertemente cerrados, su respiración había calmado un poco. Prácticamente había corrido para no encontrase con Kagami-kun, sabía que le preguntaría que le paso pero él estaba aun un poco nervioso por la pesadilla que había tenido, no era la primera vez que tenía una pesadilla en su vida es mas por eso no durmió anoche pero la de solo un rato antes había sido tan real, como si el mismo hubiese estado allí.

Llevo una de sus manos a su pecho, la angustia había sido tan real.

_Estaba escondido en la que parecía ser un cuarto más bien un sótano, casi en completa oscuridad, estaba escondido detrás de unas cajas y podía sentir los gritos furiosos de un hombre que gritaba constantemente un nombre. Sentía su cuerpo tiritar y podía ver que sus manos estaban moradas con moretones. Sintió la puerta abrirse y entro en pánico. Los pasos bajando por las escaleras. Cerró los ojos fuertemente cuando sintió que los pasos pararon. _

_Todo fue muy rápido después de eso, lo agarraron del brazo y lo sacaron detrás de las cajas._

—_Mocoso insolente— el cuerpo le temblaba y vio como el hombre de cabello negro y ojos negros como la noche levantaba el cinto dispuesto a pegarle—Esta vez no vas a escapar—_

No sabía qué clase de sueño había sido pero nunca sintió tanta angustia. Pero solo había sido una pesadilla ¿verdad? Es normal de vez en cuando tener pesadillas. Pero lo que no era normal era volver a tener casi la misma pesadilla que no lo había dejado dormir anoche, fue como una continuación de lo que había pasado antes de que esa persona lo golpeara. Lo más extraño de todo el no podía hablar ni manejar el cuerpo de sus sueños solo podía sentir los sentimientos que estaban a su alrededor. Aun recordaba la primera pesadilla.

— _¿Papa?— Recibió un golpe en la mejilla provocando que callera sentado en el suelo, comenzó a sollozar_

—_Tú no eres mi hijo eres un error— las palabras que el hombre frente a él decían le calaban hasta el corazón—Tu deberías haber muerto— lo agarro del brazo comenzando arrastrarlo._

—_No papa no me pegues mas por favor— sentía las tibias lagrimas caer por su rostro y los esfuerzos inútiles por soltarse— ¡Lo siento!—_

— _¡Cállate!— su pequeño cuerpo fue arrojado hacia la pared y vio con horror su padre se sacaba el cinto del pantalón y sin ningún remordimiento le pego en uno de los brazos provocándole que gritara de dolor— ¡Más vale que te calles!— otro golpe más y fue agarrado del pelo y lo empezó a arrastrar por el piso entre los gimoteos y el llanto que habían sido provocados por las heridas._

Todo era un sueño gracias a dios y no podía sentir el dolor que esos golpes le debieron haber provocado al niño que era en su sueño. No se había visto en un espejo pero por las pequeñas contexturas del cuerpo en donde estaba era la de un niño no más grande de 9 años.

Una mano se poso en su hombro provocándole que saltara del susto y levantara la vista encontrándose con los ojos preocupados y a la vez enojados de su luz.

— ¿Kuroko porque no me esperaste?—reclamo claramente enojado.

—Lo siento Kagami-kun pero quería tomar aire— mintió con su usual mascara que decía que no había problema alguno.

— ¿Que te paso allá en clase?— pregunto al momento que se sentaba al lado de su sombra y le pasaba un sándwich de la bolsa que tenia.

—Gracias— agradeció agarrando el almuerzo, aunque no tuviera mucho apetito—Solo tuve un mal sueño—

—Es la primera vez que te veo sollozando mientras duermes— comento Kagami mientras mordía uno de los sándwich, se atraganto al ver un ligero rubor en Kuroko y se dio cuenta que casi había afirmado abiertamente que lo veía dormir—Lo siento... quiero decir—

—Es la primera vez que me ves tener un mal sueño— comento el pequeño tratando de que se le quitara el rubor en la cara.

—Es verdad— afirmo el más alto—Bueno un mal sueño cualquiera puede tenerlo— le sonrió tranquilizadoramente ganándose un leve asentimiento del otro— ¿Si se puede saber que soñaste?— pregunto un poco intrigado.

El peli celeste se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia.

—Que perdía a Nigou— le mintió no quería que supieran sobre los sueños, la cara de Taiga fue todo un poema, primero de duda paso a incredulidad y después estallo en risas.

— ¿Enserio?— por suerte era fácil engañar a su amigo, lo observo y asintió—Kuroko ese es la pesadilla más absurda que puedes soñar— Se gano una puchero del peli celeste que lo hiso ruborizar y mirar hacia otra dirección—Estoy seguro que nunca perderás a esa peste— apoyo su mano en la cabeza del chico despeinándole el pelo que reconforto al más chico—Y si se pierde no pararemos hasta encontrarlo— afirmo aunque no le gustaran los perros, buscaría a ese si con eso hacia feliz a su sombra.

—Gracias Kagami-kun— las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron un poco, estando con su luz se sentía seguro y cálido, cerró sus ojos.

— ¿No has dormido bien?—

—Me dormí tarde— fue la respuesta, entonces el pelirrojo lo atrajo para que se apoyara en su hombro un poco sonrojado— ¿Kagami-kun?—

—Shh... Duerme un poco antes de que entremos de nuevo a clases— hablo lo más normal que pudo a causa de que estaba un poco nervioso.

—Gracias Kagami-kun—

**.**

**-XxX-**

**.**

Las clases restantes estuvieron normales, Tetsuya no volvió a tratar de dormir ya que por miedo a volver a soñar de nuevo. Sino que prestaba atención a todo lo que el profesor decía en clase. Les habían dejado de tarea un trabajo sobre las culturas de América, tenían cada dos elegir cualquier país de ese continente y hacer un trabajo sobre él. Eventualmente se junto con Kagami para hacerlo y dada la petición de este, eligieron por país a Estados Unidos. Al parecer el pelirrojo estaba confiado de que les iría bien ya que él era de allí. Algunos de sus compañeros se quejaron porque el venia de allí pero el profesor dijo que no tenía nada que ver eso.

Así que por eso ahora el pelirrojo estaba hablando con él sobre el trabajo.

— ¿Entonces Kuroko nos vamos a juntar para hacer el trabajo verdad?— pregunto sonriendo.

—Si Kagami-kun cuando tú quieras— le respondió devolviéndole una pequeña sonrisa.

—Genial. ¿Entonces qué te parece mañana a la salida de la escuela en mi casa?— no era que estuviera emocionado por el proyecto sino lo que le agradaba era que Kuroko estaría con él y eso era mucho mejor que cualquier cosa.

—No hay problema— el peli celeste volvió la vista al libro frente a el, estaba buscando un poco de información sobre ese país.

—Oí no hace falta que busques información yo sé todo lo que respecta de mi hogar— el orgullo en la voz del más alto era evidente y se tenía una confianza ciega en ese tema—No pierdas el tiempo en eso—

—Kagami-kun que vengas de allí no significa que te deje todo el trabajo a ti—respondió claramente—Aparte no sabemos si lo que tú sabes está bien—

— ¡Kuroko!— le reprocho el pelirrojo un poco enojado, el vivió allí por muchos años como no iba a saber que sucedía en su país—Por supuesto que se. La comida típica de allí es…— antes de terminar el otro lo interrumpió.

—Eso sí entiendo que lo sepas Kagami-kun. ¿Pero sabes la latitud y longitud? ¿Sabes cuál es la la flora y la fauna? ¿Sabes sobre la religión, arte y música?— unos ojos celestes lo miraban con atención y supo que había perdido la batalla.

—Está bien, buscaremos eso— sin decir nada mas enterró su cabeza en un libro de geografía mascullando maldiciones en vos baja ganándose una sonrisa de Kuroko.

**.**

**-XxX-**

**.**

Después de clase fueron un rato al Maji ya que hoy no tenían practica. Kuroko compro una malteado de vainilla como todos los días mientras que Kagami se compro doce hamburguesas.

La plática transcurrió normal como era costumbre entre ellos y luego de una hora cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva casa luego de despedirse.

Kuroko había llegado a su casa, abrió y al entrar se encontró con el pequeño nigou que lo esperaba moviendo felizmente la cola.

— ¿Como estas?— recibió un pequeño ladrido de respuesta. Lo cargo entre sus brazos y se dirigió a prender las luces, al prenderla se ilumino toda la cocina. Su padre aun no había llegado al parecer aria doble turno.

Fue a buscar la comida del cachorro y se la sirvió en su usual plato dejándolo en el piso. Luego de hacer eso se dirigió a su habitación para poder sacarse el uniforme, antes de abrir la puerta sintió unos pasos detrás de la puerta. Con la mano aun en la perilla dudo en abrir pero luego de unos segundos la abrió y prendió las luces. No se encontró nada anormal, la ventana estaba serrada y se asomo en el ropero por si alguien podía esconderse en el. Negó con la cabeza y salió para irse al baño a lavarse la cara, la falta de sueño ya le estaba afectando.

Lo que no pudo ver es que una sombra se movió por fuera de la ventana ya que la oscuridad de la noche era una perfecta compañera para esconderse.

**.**

**-XxX-**

**¡Feliz San Valentín y Día de la Amistad!**

**Y claro no hay que olvidar… "Feliz San Valentín ¡Kuroko y Kagami!"**

**Por cierto gracias por los que dejaron comentarios y quienes lo agregaron a favoritos, no saben lo feliz que me hacen al darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Gracias de verdad estaré esperando más comentarios. Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo.**

_**TheSaku**_


	3. Sensaciones Olvidadas y Nuevas

**Disclainer: **

Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece ni sus personajes, sino a su respectivo autor. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y algunos personajes nuevos.

**Advertencias: **Esta historia es **yaoi**(HombrexHombre) si no te gusta por favor abstente a leerla y cierra la pestaña. Menciones de temas sobrenaturales y temas violentos en el futuro. Angustia.

**Aclaraciones: **

"Pensamientos"

—Dialogo—

_Recuerdos_

* * *

**-XxX-**

_**Cuando morimos nuestra conciencia es arrastrada por el alma para pasar al otro plano o bien para pasar a donde están los demás seres descansando.**__**Pero a lo mejor esa conciencia tiene una carga, es decir algo que no cumplió o algo que le pesa y a consecuencia de eso no puede o no quiere ir a ese lugar donde se le está reclamando.**__**Y es ahí cuando ese ser esta merodeando y pidiendo ayuda, si ese ser está buscando la ayuda de alguien en específico es porque sabe que esa persona le puede ayudar con esa carga o porque dios ha dispuesto a esa persona para que le ayude a ese ser…**_

**Kuroko no Basuke**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Animas**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**-XxX-**

**.**

**Chapter 2:**

**Sensaciones Olvidadas **

**Y**

**Nuevas Sensaciones**

**.**

**-XxX-**

**.**

La noche pasó igual que la anterior con una pesadilla y si quería volver a conciliar el sueño, este continuaba donde se había quedado, ya no sabía qué hacer. Se sentó en la cama en medio de la oscuridad sin mover un musculo mas, estaba cansado y no solo físicamente sino mentalmente de darle tantas vueltas al asunto. No eran demasiado anormales en cierto grado estas pesadillas ya que cuando su madre murió las tuvo por mucho tiempo pero eso era provocado por la trágica muerte de su madre según el médico, en este caso no había ningún detonante en particular para causarle pesadillas. Se levanto de la cama, ya era hora de levantarse y comenzar el día.

Suspiro, pero una pequeña sonrisa se formo al saber que hoy día se tenía que juntar con Kagami después de la escuela. Nigou se removió un poco al lado de él, lo acaricio despacio para que no se despertara pero este abrió los ojos.

—No te preocupes duerme un poco mas—

Se levanto descalzo y se dirigió a fuera de su habitación, se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua y en la heladera encontró una nota con la letra de su padre _**"Despiértame antes de irte" **_la sonrisa salió de sus labios antes de que la detuviera, pues la notita tenia ositos dibujados. Su padre aunque sabía que él no era un niño lo mismo se tomaba el tiempo de decorar las notas que le dejaba. Miro asía una parte especifica de la estancia y sonrió al ver lo que buscaba _"Buenos Días mama"_. Luego de el saludo saco un vaso y lo lleno de agua fresca de la heladera, se dirigió al baño y dejando el vaso de agua a un lado de un estante saco unas tarrito con pastillas. Bien le estaba doliendo la cabeza si se tomaba una de esa se le tendría que pasar. Nunca le habían gustado las pastillas en realidad le hacían acordar a esa traumática parte de su vida y que el médico siempre le recetaba, pero prefería tomarlas y no preocupar a su padre por pequeños problemas sin importancia. Saco una y tomando un trago de agua la tomo.

Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a ir a su habitación a buscar ropa para tomarse un baño caliente. Mas cuando entro a la habitación fue curioso porque Nigou estaba mirando directamente al ropero pero aun estaba acostado en la cama y el también dirigió la vista fijamente hacia el objeto el cual estaba un poco abierto dejando ver oscuridad en su interior. Un extraño escalofrió lo recorrió en su espina dorsal, era una sensación de cómo si estuviera siendo observado. Un recuerdo de varios años atrás llego a su mente un recuerdo que había sido sepultado y justo ahora se acordaba.

—_Papa hay algo en el ropero— el pequeño Tetsuya no quería separarse de su padre y se agarraba a su manga—No quiero dormir solo— no paraban de caer las lagrimas por sus mejillas mientras miraba el ropero que estaba cerrado porque su papa lo había cerrado hace unos segundos atrás._

—_Tetsuya ya te he dicho que no hay nada en el ropero lo acabo de revisar— trataba de calmar a su hijo que estaba muy conmocionado, eran las dos de la mañana aproximadamente y su pequeño hijo había empezado a llorar así que se había levantado_

— _¡No el esta hay tu no lo ves!— se aferro a su padre no quería estar solo sino esa cosa lo estaría molestando desde el ropero._

—_Yo te voy a proteger hijo, ven a dormir conmigo— fue cargado en los brazos de su padre y este empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, se aferro fuertemente a el camisón de su padre. Estaba seguro que él estaba hay escondido. _

Dios, justamente se tenía que acordar de esas cosas ahora, no existen esas cosas no existen su padre incluso el doctor se lo decía pero el aun dudaba de las palabras de ese entonces. Solo era un niño de 8 años en aquel entonces y todo lo que veía lo asustaba y aun aunque se lo negara todas las cosas que experimento en esos años aun él en lo recóndito de su mente creía que lo que había visto y oído eran cosas de verdad.

De pronto sintió desde el ropero dieron varios golpecito y Nigou comenzó a ladrar, se tenso. Una incomodidad lo invadió de repente y no pudo más que ver en dirección del ropero de nuevo. Una mano cayó en su hombro provocándole que saltara del susto y se diera vuelta como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma.

— ¿Tetsuya que sucede?— su padre estaba sorprendido por la reacción de su hijo, se había despertado por los ladridos del perro entonces se levanto y cuando estaba por ir a la cocina paso frente a la habitación del peli celeste encontrándose con la extraña escena de su hijo parado unos cuantos metros de la puerta mirando fijamente el ropero. Lo había llamado pero no había respondido—Te estaba llamando pero no me respondías— dirigió su vista al ropero que estaba un poco abierto y a su mente llegaron imágenes cuando su hijo era más chico, sin decir nada más se dirigió hacia él y lo abrió para ver adentro, no había nada, solo sacos, ropa y algunas cajas. Cerró la puerta del lugar.

— ¿Aun te incomoda? Pensé que lo habías olvidado—

—Yo también. Pero lo acabo de recordar y no fue un recuerdo agradable— el pelinegro poso su mano en la cabellera de su hijo y la revolvió cariñosamente.

—Si aun me acuerdo. ¿Vas a desayunar?— Tetsuya asintió.

—Voy a bañarme y bajo— se alejo buscando las cosas que necesitaba para llevar a cabo la tarea.

—Está bien are el desayuno— un bostezo escapo de la boca del mayor.

Salió de la habitación de su hijo y se encamino a la cocina. Comenzó con los preparativos del día, mientras escuchaba atentamente el pronóstico para hoy. Últimamente tenía mucho trabajo y no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa y casi no veía mucho a Tetsuya. Instintivamente su mirada se dirigió a un mueble que había del otro lado de la sala y al ver un marco con una foto saludo con "_Buenos Días cielo". _En el se encontraba la foto de una hermosa mujer de cabellos celestes largos unos ojos azules como el mar y un sombrero de playa sonriendo hacia la cámara.

Continuo con sus deberes después de poco tiempo tuvo el desayuno preparado y vio bajar a su hijo ya cambiado con el uniforme del colegio, con el perro por detrás. Lo vio darle de comer en su plato correspondiente y se sentó a desayunar junto con él. Aunque vio cierto cansancio en sus ojos.

— ¿Dormiste bien?— sonó un poco preocupado, pero es que su hijo no tenía la misma fortaleza física en esos casos aun le sorprendía que practicara básquet.

—No es nada solo me quede trabajando en una tarea— Kuroko no quito su expresión de siempre, estaba cansado, pero no iba a preocupar a su padre por cosas sin importancia—Hoy a la salida del colegio me voy a la casa de Kagami-kun a hacer un trabajo— se llevo a la boca lo que su padre había preparado.

— ¿Tu amigo?— su hijo asintió con la cabeza, algo él le había dicho de sus nuevos amigos en Seirin. A decir verdad estaba contento por su hijo, luego de que dejara Teiko se había vuelto solitario, nunca le conto que había pasado con sus otros amigos, incluso el los conocía pero según Tetsuya ellos habían cambiado, al ver que ese no era el mejor momento para preguntar decidió callar sobre el tema y no preguntar— Algún día debes presentarme a tus amigos—

—Si— la pequeña sonrisa de su pequeño hijo lo lleno de felicidad.

Siempre que hablaban de sus nuevos amigos una luz aparecía en los ojos de él y más cuando le contaba de ese Kagami Taiga que era su compañero de salón y también compañero en la cancha de Básquet, debía ser una buena persona para que su hijo sonriera de esa forma.

Luego de eso el desayuno pasó sin ninguna conversación excepto algunas palabras ocasionales. Porque el padre y el hijo se entendían sin necesidad de palabras.

—Me voy—

—Cuídate. Nos vemos a la noche— la respuesta de su padre le llego a los oídos y salió de la casa.

—Vamos Nigou— el perrito lo siguió sin dudar. Tenía que llevarlo después de todo después el colegio se iba a la casa de Kagami y no quería dejarlo solo todo ese tiempo, aparte su papa seguramente se iría a trabajar.

La escuela no estaba realmente lejos de su casa unos veinte cuadras maso menos. El viento estaba un poco fresco esta mañana así que decidió ponerse la campera. Nigou caminaba obedientemente a su lado. Camino por varios minutos y pudo divisar la entrada del colegio. Suspiro otro día comenzaba. Y antes de olvidarse tomo al pequeño cachorro y lo metió en la mochila que por excepción en ese día era un poco mas grande.

—Te dejare en el patio, espera un poco— el cachorro le ladro en aceptación.

**.**

**-XxX-**

**.**

Las clases pasaron relativamente normales. Ahora la luz y sombra de Seirin estaban en la biblioteca, luego de que el peliceleste arrastrara prácticamente al pelirrojo. Había asustado a la encargada cuando esta no lo había visto y después que la chica se calmo había preguntado sobre un libro en especial. El tigre estaba apoyado en la puerta esperándolo impaciente.

—Toma espero que te sirva— la chica de la biblioteca le paso un libro de gran grosor y a su lado Kagami lo miraba como si estuviera loco—Firma aquí con tu nombre y curso— el simplemente asintió y la pelinegra simplemente le deseo buenos días y lo despidió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Enserio leerás eso?— Kuroko agradeció a la encargada y comenzó a salir del lugar.

—No— respondió simplemente.

— ¿Entonces parea que lo pediste?— la expresión del pelirrojo era de duda.

—Lo leeremos ambos— La cara de Taiga era un poema.

— ¡Estás loco eso es demasiado!— se comenzó a quejar mas Kuroko lo ignoraba—Oí te estoy hablando—

—Cuando dejes de quejarte te escuchare— el más alto bufo y le quito el libro de las manos y en respuesta el más bajo lo miro.

—Ya que. Yo lo llevo— antes de que Tetsuya dijera que él podía solo el otro simplemente comenzó a caminar a la salida del edificio—Vámonos—

—Espera aun falta algo— el otro rodo los ojos.

— ¿Y ahora que olvidaste?— se dio vuelta pero apenas lo hiso se alejo cinco metros— ¡¿Por qué has traído a esa cosa?!— chillo cuando su compañero se agachaba para agarrar al cachorro que movía su cola.

—Kagami-kun hieres sus sentimientos— sentencio el ojiceleste—Buen chico— le acaricio la cabeza y Nigou en contestación le lamio la mejilla.

—Tks— Kagami gruño por lo bajo ese chucho sí que tenia suerte, que Kuroko lo mime y no lo rete, encima lo lamia. Ojala el pudiera hacer eso. Se sonrojo de golpe al escuchar sus pensamientos.

— ¿Kagami-kun te encuentras bien?— se sorprendió ahora su sombra estaba a unos cuantos pasos—Estas rojo. ¿Tienes fiebre?— se alejo un poco cuando el perro ladro.

—No te preocupes estoy bien— trato de sonar lo mejor posible. Es qué diablos sonar normal era difícil!

Comenzó a caminar seguido en silencio por Kuroko. Pensaba en decirle que fueran a comer donde siempre pero no los iban a dejar entrar por el perro. Bufo de nuevo, bueno tendría que hacer de comer algo cuando llegaran.

—Kagami-kun— lo miro para que continuara hablando— ¿Como es tu hogar?— la pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa. Lo pensó un poco.

—No es muy deferente de aquí. Lo que cambia son las costumbres y el lenguaje pero dentro de todo son parecidas —

— ¿Extrañas Estados Unidos?— le pareció extraño que le preguntara todas esas cosas, se encogió de hombros.

El silencio reino, continuaron caminando, solo el sonido de las voces de las otras personas y autos se escuchaban. Caminaron unas cuadras mas Kagami paro en una tienda.

—Voy a comprar algunas cosas. Ya regreso— recibió un asentimiento de su compañero y un ladrido del perro que provoco que entrara rápidamente a la tienda para alejarse de ese chucho.

Agarro uno de los canastos y comenzó a pasearse por las góndolas. El pequeño canastito se fue llenando de mercadería y puso algunas golosinas para Kuroko. Se volvió a sonrojar, no podía evitarlo, no se perdía ninguna faceta del jugador fantasma. Se dirigió a la caja y pago la mercadería. Salió del local, mas lo extraño fue encontrar a Kuroko unos pasos más allá dándole la espalda y mirando hacia un callejón. Se acerco llamándolo más este no contesto.

— ¿Kuroko?— preocupado poso su mano en el hombro del mas bajo pero lo que recibió a cambio fue que este saltara un poco por el susto y se alejara unos pasos para atrás. No pudo evitar verlo sorprendido, la cara de Kuroko estaba un poco contorsionada por la clara mueca del susto—Lo siento. No era mi intención asustarte— se disculpo apenado— ¿Estás bien?—

—Si — emprendió la marcha para la dirección de la casa de Kagami—Vamos—

El pelirrojo se pregunto qué rayos le había pasado, no pregunto por precaución. Giro su vista en la dirección donde miraba Kuroko y solo pudo ver un callejón vacio y oscuro. Entrecejo los ojos tratando de descubrir algo anormal pero finalmente se dio por vencido. Se giro y comenzó a correr para ponerse al día con su sombra.

No dijo nada en el trayecto hasta que llegaron a su casa y pudo ver que su sombra estaba tensa, solo cuando entraron adentro y lo invito a sentarse se destenso.

— ¿Oye que fue lo de recién?— la pregunta quedo en el aire unos segundos.

—Nada solo me distraje—

Eso para el tigre fue una mentira mal disimulada pero antes de poder replicar Kuroko empezó a hablar sobre el tema del trabajo. Gruño por lo bajo eso chico era imposible a veces. Se dirigió a la cocina a dejar las bolsas y saco aperitivos para comer hasta que adelantaran un poco el trabajo y luego aria de comer.

Kuroko se había puesto a leer el libro de la biblioteca mientras Kagami ojeaba otro de los libros que habían tenido en clases, pero cada cierto tiempo miraba a su compañero. Que cada cierto tiempo anotaba algunos datos. Para su sorpresa una hoja blanca fue puesta frente suyo.

—Kagami-kun anota lo que tu sepas de tu hogar— asintió y agarro la hoja junto con una lápiz y comenzó con pequeñeces y se tuvo que guiar del libro, tampoco era que supiera exactamente cuántas personas vivían allí.

Paso aproximadamente una hora desde que comenzaron con la investigación. Y Kagami ya estaba con hambre.

—Hey Kuroko iré a preparar la comida—

—De acuerdo— contesto sin siquiera despegar la vista del libro.

Taiga se levanto y fue a la cocina a comenzar los preparativos para la cena. Saco las cosas que había comprado en el supermercado, escondió los dulces, después se los daría como postre.

Comenzó picando los ingredientes y dejándolos en la olla. Esta noche la comida seria simple. Estaba cortando las salchichas cuando un ladrido lo exalto y lo obligo a irse al rincón más alejado que encontró para que ese monstro no se le acercara.

—Fuera de aquí— mas Nigou solo se quedo sentado mirándolo y ladro, provocando que la salchicha que tenía en la mano fuera a parar al piso y por ende fue una presa para el pequeño cachorro.

— ¡Deja eso chucho!— por el grito de este el cachorro salió corriendo de la cocina y el pelirrojo lo siguió sin dudarlo atrás— ¡Ya verás cuando te atrape!—

Fue todo demasiado rápido después del grito, al parecer Kuroko había escuchado el escándalo porque se sorprendió cuando el más bajo entraba a la cocina pero ya era demasiado tarde los dos fueron a parar al suelo, donde el cuerpo más chico quedo debajo y el más grande arriba tratando de no dejar todo su peso en el otro cuerpo.

Kagami sintió ese pequeño cuerpo debajo del suyo y dirigió su vista a la cara del peliceleste quien aun mantenía los ojos cerrados por el golpe. No pudo evitar admirar ese rostro tan delicado tan blanco junto a esos labios que se veían deliciosos. Trago grueso. Llevo su mano derecha al rostro del chico debajo suyo y lo acaricio suavemente, sintió la piel tan suave junto con el pequeño estremecimiento del cuerpo contrario eso fue suficiente para deleitarlo.

— ¿K-Kagami-kun?— el pequeño titubeo de Kuroko lo obligo a levantar la vista provoco que su corazón latiera mas rápido al verlo con el cabello despeinado a causa de la caída y un pequeño rubor en las mejillas por la situación en la que estaban.

— ¿Estás bien?— pregunto sin moverse un solo centímetro, quería quedarse más tiempo en esa posición, sentía que ese pequeño cuerpo estaba bajo su poder y se sentía espectacular.

— ¿Si y tú?—

—Un golpe no me va a matar— sonrió de medio lado al darse cuenta de que cada vez que respondía el otro se estremecía debido a la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Miro el cuello de Kuroko que silenciosamente lo incitaba a probar esa piel descubierta, quería saber a como se sentía tener esa tersa piel en su boca. Su control lo estaba dejando de a poco esa sensación cálida cuando estaba con su sombra lo dominaba, no quería separarse de su lado.

Sin pensar se agacho y sin vergüenza comenzó a lamer el cuello del peliceleste que se sonrojo fuertemente por la acción y no pudo evitar soltar un gemidito por el contacto de esa caliente intrusa que comenzó a pasear contra su piel.

Por su parte Kagami estaba intoxicado con el olor dulce de Kuroko y su sabor era único, mas cuando escucho ese gemidito su cuerpo sufrió una descarga eléctrica. Sin separarse mucho observo el rostro de su víctima que se encontrándola fuertemente sonrojada y su pequeño cuerpo tiritaba levemente. Eso solo lo provoco más y sin dudarlo se acerco por sus labios.

—K-Kaga…— Kuroko quiso pronunciar su nombre, pero cuando esos labios chocaron con los suyos cortaron las palabras y sintió solamente como estos se movían con desesperación contra los suyos, sin pensar en nada más que ese contacto se rindió ante los labios de Kagami quien pidió permiso para entrar en su cavidad, sin más fuerzas le cedió la entraba a esa húmeda intrusa que le estaba regalando nuevas sensaciones.

**.**

**-XxX-**

Espero que les haya gustado comenten por favor. Sus comentarios me animan a seguir.

Gracias a quienes comentan, siguen y ponen en favoritos mi historia.

Hasta la próxima.

_**TheSaku**_


	4. Remordimientos

Perdón por la tardanza x-x Les prometo que el próximo capítulo no tardara demasiado como este :D Ya tengo lo que va a pasar jojo. Este capítulo es mas para ir metiendo a la generación milagrosa pero presten atención porque hay detalles que servirán para la historia si los pierden quedaran medios colgados en el capítulo que viene xD. Perdonen si hay mala redacción es que lo subí media apurada e-e

**. Gracias a lo que han comentado en el capitulo anterior y los que siguen mi historia por ellos estoy escribiendo.**

**Disclainer: **

Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece ni sus personajes, sino a su respectivo autor. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y algunos personajes nuevos.

**Advertencias: **Esta historia es **yaoi**(HombrexHombre) si no te gusta por favor abstente a leerla y cierra la pestaña. Menciones de temas sobrenaturales y temas violentos en el futuro. Angustia.

**Aclaraciones: **

"Pensamientos"

—Dialogo—

_Recuerdos_

* * *

**-XxX-**

_**Cuando morimos nuestra conciencia es arrastrada por el alma para pasar al otro plano o bien para pasar a donde están los demás seres descansando.**__**Pero a lo mejor esa conciencia tiene una carga, es decir algo que no cumplió o algo que le pesa y a consecuencia de eso no puede o no quiere ir a ese lugar donde se le está reclamando.**__**Y es ahí cuando ese ser esta merodeando y pidiendo ayuda, si ese ser está buscando la ayuda de alguien en específico es porque sabe que esa persona le puede ayudar con esa carga o porque dios ha dispuesto a esa persona para que le ayude a ese ser…**_

**Kuroko no Basuke**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Animas**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**-XxX-**

**.**

**Chapter 3:**

**Remordimientos**

**.**

**-XxX-**

**.**

Bueno, sabía que había situaciones en donde las personas no sabían qué hacer y estaba seguro que esta era una ellas porque se encontraba solo en su departamento sentado en el suelo y con una de sus manos tapando su cara. Definitivamente era un tonto, se había dejado llevar por sus emociones y se había precipitado. No iba a mentir se había sentido jodidamente espectacular poder besar a Kuroko pero se paso un poco del límite como eso de lamer su piel, su rostro se sonrojo como su pelo al recordar la situación.

_El beso cada segundo se profundizaba más y el pelirrojo quería mas del pequeño cuerpo debajo del suyo pero el sonido del celular que descansaba en el bolsillo de Kuroko sonó provocando que ambos despertaran de la ensoñación en la que estaban viviendo. Kagami fue consciente de sus actos y se separo como si el contacto quemara su cara estaba fuertemente sonrojada y solo atino a mirar a otro lado sin saber cómo actuar o que decir por sus acciones._

— _¿Hola?— solo pudo escuchar la voz de Kuroko que al principio tuvo un deje de nerviosismo pero después tomo su usual tono de costumbre—Si. No, Ya voy para allá— eso lo sorprendió un poco según tenía entendido estudiarían y él se quedaría a comer pero no pregunto nada después de lo que había pasado—Si nos vemos—_

_Se dio la vuelta y vio como el peliceleste se dirigía a recoger sus cosas sin siquiera darle una mirada, cuando estaba por abrir la boca para preguntar._

—_Lo siento Kagami-kun tengo que irme— fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca del más chico._

— _¿N-No te ibas a quedar a comer?__— joder estaba nervioso no sabía cómo actuar ahora._

—_No tengo que irme— no pregunto mas ya que no sabía cómo se había tomado las cosas Kuroko se acerco también a la puerta a acompañar a su sombra pero nadie dijo nada—Nos vemos Kagami-kun—_

—_Nos vemos— no pudo ver el rostro del chico ni una sola vez desde lo sucedido ya que cuando lo saludo salió rápidamente de la casa sin siquiera darle una mirada._

Y luego de eso se había dejado caer en el medio de la sala a pensar en lo que había hecho.

—Estoy jodido—

**.**

**-XxX-**

**.**

Si Kagami Taiga hubiera podido ver el rostro de Kuroko Tetsuya en el momento que salía de su casa hubiera sido testigo del fuerte sonrojo que en este se encontraba. El chico que caminaba lentamente entre la gente que transitaba las calles estaba como perdido en sus pensamientos, el sonrojo aun predominaba en su rostro pero en menor cantidad. Las preguntas se amontonaban en su cabeza ninguna de ellas tenia respuesta.

No pudo evitar llevarse sus dedos a sus labios, estaba confundido pero no podía negar que estaba feliz. Los labios de Kagami eran muy cálidos y se sintió confortable sentir ese tipo de contacto proviniendo de él pero ahora en su cabeza tenia millones de dudas donde quería saber porque lo había hecho.

Kuroko estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no fue capaz de notar la persona que venía del lado contrario con toda su atención puesta en el celular provocando una inminente colisión entre ambos cuerpos.

—Lo siento — se disculpo haciendo una reverencia sin dirigir una mirada hacia arriba—No me fije por donde iba—

— ¡Kurokocchi!— la voz fue demasiado familiar para la sombra de Seirin y pronto estuvo atrapado entre los brazos cálidos de alguien más alto que el.

— ¿Kise-kun?— en realidad no había sido una pregunta estaba seguro de reconocer a la voz chillona del rubio.

—Moh~, Kurokocchi ha pasado bastante tiempo de que no te había visto — si era posible fue más presionado contra el cuerpo del rubio. — ¡Te extrañaba!—

—Kise-kun estas aplastando a Nigou— y exactamente en el momento que esas palabras fueron dichas el rubio fue capaz de sentir unos dientes afilados en su abdomen.

— ¡Hay! ¡Hay!— fue el chillido del mayor al irse hacia atrás agarrándose la parte herida— ¡¿Por qué me mordió?!— las lagrimitas de los ojos dorados se escapaban de forma escandalosa mientras miraba al cachorro que descansaba en los brazos de Kuroko.

—Lo has aplastado— fue la simple respuesta del ojiceleste.

— ¡Pero no tenía que morderme!— un puchero gracioso se pudo ver en la cara del modelo.

El numero 7 de Seirin veía al rubio regañar a Nigou diciéndole que no debía morder tan fuerte a las personas.

Pero de repente el mayor dejo de hablar y lo miro fijamente como si hubiera olvidado mencionar algo.

— ¿Sucede algo? — pregunto sin cambiar su expresión en el rostro.

— ¿Kurokocchi qué haces por aquí a estas horas? ¡Es peligroso!— ahora a quien estaban regañando era a él— ¿Estas buscando algo?—

—Estaba en la casa de Kagami-kun— eso solo logro que recordara los eventos que habían tenido lugar en el departamento del pelirrojo y sin quererlo realmente su cuerpo se tenso y sintió las mejillas calientes, bajo la vista al momento que esto ocurrió.

Silencio.

Para algunos Kise Ryōta era una persona despistada y tonta pero estaban muy equivocados, era alguien quien podía observar sin problemas las pequeñas reacciones y cambios en las personas ya que sin eso no podría copiar técnicas a la hora del Básquet; y aunque estaba sorprendido de ver ese color casi rojo en las mejillas del menor porque definitivamente el lo había visto sonrojarse. Su primer impulso fue abrir la boca y comenzar a interrogarlo a viva voz, pero usando su mente la cerró rápidamente mordiéndose la lengua en el proceso para que su curiosidad no le ganara y preguntara.

Sabía que Kuroko no le diría nada, eso era un hecho porque el siempre era reservado en cuanto a sus cosas y aunque no fuera el más inteligente estaba seguro que había pasado algo con el tonto de Kagamichi para que este reaccionara de esa forma.

—Ya veo— las palabras salieron en un susurro lentamente pronunciado, pudo ver al peliceleste que levantaba la mirada un poco sorprendido aunque solo fue un segundo, hasta el mismo se había sorprendido de su voz—¡Quiero decir! ¡¿Y no te está acompañando a tu casa?! ¡Ese Kagamichi es más tonto de lo que creí!—

—No hacía falta—

— ¡Es peligroso que andes solo!— estaba un poco enojado era decir poco a Kise le salía humo por las orejas ya estaba atardeciendo y Kuroko andaba solo por la calle sumándole estaba un poco despistado al parecer.

—Puedo cuidarme solo mira toda esta fuerza— le dijo el peliceleste mostrándole el brazo y el rubio lo único que pudo ver era lo tierno que se veía, puso una mano sobre la cabeza del más bajo y le dio una de sus mejores sonrisas.

—No quiero que te pase nada— fue la simple respuesta que llego a los oídos de la sombra cargada de cariño y no pudo evitar admirar a la persona más alta frente a él.

—Kise-kun gracias— el modelo parpadeo un par de beses mirando al causante, desconcertado por la sinceridad y el cariño de las palabras al causante de su shock quien le estaba dando una pequeña sonrisa. Porque no todos los días tu ex compañero le agradece algo que ni siquiera supo que hiso.

— ¡Kurokocchi!— sin detenerse abrazo al cuerpo más pequeño y lo estrujo. Siempre había tenido ese tipo de comportamiento con Kuroko y es que el chico inspiraba necesitar ser protegido. Era tan delicado y eso se le sumaba que era el más chico de todos. No solo el sino toda la generación de los milagros había cuidado a su pequeño jugador fantasma, claro hasta que se separaron y Kuroko desapareció. Siempre se arrepintió de ese error que habían tenido… claro que antes de poder seguir indagando en su mente algo lo mordió. Cabe decir que volvió a gritar como chica yéndose unos pasos para atrás, la gente que pasaba aunque no era mucha lo miraba como si estuviera loco.

—Lo volviste a apretar— le reprocho el ojiceleste.

— ¡Pero no tenía que morderme!—

Kuroko deposito a Nigou en el suelo el cual se sentó mirando al rubio como si le fuera a saltar a morderlo otra vez si lo apretaba de nuevo.

Pero antes de poder decir algo el modelo fue testigo de cómo el cuerpo más bajo se tambaleo un poco y no dudo en sujetarlo. Frunció el ceño preocupado al sentir bajo sus manos como el cuerpo contrario tiritaba.

— ¿Estas bien?—

—Si lo siento Kise-kun estoy un poco mareado— sintió como una de las manos del chico se apretaban fuertemente en su brazo tiritando—Solo necesito ir a casa—

Los ladridos de Nigou llamaron la atención de Kise y dirigió la mirada a lo que se suponía que le estaba ladrando. Lo que lo desconcertó en un principio pues estaba ladrándole a un callejón. Afilo mas la vista tratando de encontrar la causa del comportamiento del cachorro pues comenzó a gruñir, quiso ir a ver pero no pudo moverse ya que aun tenía a su compañero sostenido para que no fuera a caer.

—Kise-kun— su nombre llamado en un susurro muy despacio provoco que prestara de nuevo atención al chico pero no pudo verle la cara debido a que este la tenia agachada—No mires para allá— eso lo desconcertó a tal punto de querer abrir la boca y preguntar que se suponía que no tenía que mirar, pero Kuroko fue mas rápido y se separo de él agarrando a Nigou quien no paraba de ladrar y agarrándole la mano comenzó a correr.

— ¿Kurokocchi?— no opuso resistencia pero estaba con la duda a flor de piel, no sabía que había pasado.

Siguieron corriendo hasta hacer una cuadra justo llegando a una plaza y allí fue cuando el más bajo paro y se apoyo en un árbol del lugar.

— ¿Qué fue eso?—

— ¿Qué cosa?— su amigo había vuelto a poner la misma expresión estoica de siempre pero se notaba perturbado y si no se equivocaba tenía los ojos vidriosos.

— ¿Por qué salimos corriendo?—

—Por nada—

— ¡Kurokocchi! ¡Dime!— se acerco y lo zarandeo un poco y grande fue su susto cuando el menor casi cae al suelo, menos mal que sus reflejos se activaron gracias a los entrenamientos— ¡Kurokochi!— exclamo asustado.

—Lo siento…— se quedo helado al escuchar la voz de la sombra—Lo siento…— eso fue un sollozo—Lo siento…—

— ¿Kurokocchi?— nunca había visto a Kuroko llorar o con una expresión de tristeza siempre escondía sus emociones muy bien y ahora lo tenía entre sus brazos llorando como un niño pequeño. Su máscara que había tenido unos segundos atrás fue rota y dejo a un niño muy asustado.

Lo abrazo no sabía qué hacer fue todo tan repentino. El chico no rechazo el contacto es mas se acerco hasta el punto de querer enterrar su cara en el pecho de Ryōta.

El rubio termino con la espalda apoyada en el árbol buscando una posición más cómoda. ¿Que debía hacer? Una opresión en el pecho se instauro escuchando los sollozos del peliceleste y como este pedía perdón mientras se sujetaba de su campera.

Solo pensó en quedarse en silencio. Pasaron quince minutos y el llanto del peliceleste había parado mas no se había movido de lugar. Tenía que agradecer que nadie hubiera pasado por la plaza no era que le molestara que lo vieran con Kuroko pero si alguno lo reconocía como el modelo que era ya no podría saber que era lo que había pasado y su primera prioridad ahora era Kuroko nada más.

Observo como Nigou se había acurrucado a su lado derecho y descansaba mirando hacia la plaza.

Suspiro.

— ¿Kurokocchi?— no recibió respuesta, lo intento otra vez y nada, entonces separo un poco el cuerpo más pequeño y pudo ver que estaba dormido.

Bien… ¡Ahora que se suponía que debía hacer! Empezó a preocuparse que aria ahora que el pequeño se había dormido, nunca pensó que pudiera dormirse pues estaban en una posición un poco incomoda y en medio del aire libre. Pero otra cosa que había notado en el peliceleste cuando lo había visto era unos pequeños aunque no se notaban mucho, había unas ojeras bajo sus ojos. Eso quería decir que no había estado descansado bien. Ahora debía encontrar la causa de la razón que no había estado descansando y lo más importante porque se había puesto haci de repente. Un nombre se cruzo en la mente del rubio y le provoco fruncir el ceño.

_Kagami _

No lo estaba culpando de nada aun, pero si se enteraba de que le había hecho algo a Kuroko no solo con él se iba a tener que enfrentar sino con toda la generación de los milagros. El sonido de un celular vibrando le provoco que saltara del susto pero no sirvió para despertar a Kuroko y eso lo iso suspirar aliviado.

Busco como pudo en la campera de Kuroko y sin ni siquiera ver el número ni el hecho de que no era su celular contesto.

— ¿Hola?— silencio, nadie respondió— ¿He?—

— _¿Kise?_— la voz sorprendida y a la vez conocida sonó por el celular.

— ¡Momoicchi!—

— _¿Qué haces con el celular de Tetsu-kun?_— silencio por su parte se había saltado que iba a decir y ciertamente no lo había pensado bien— _¿Kise?—_

—Lo siento Momoicchi es una larga historia— se puso nervioso y es que no sabía si debía decir lo que había pasado minutos atrás. Sintió un pequeño escándalo por el otro lado del auricular.

— _¡Kise que estás haciendo con Tetsu desgraciado! —_ Bien esa ya no era la voz de Momoi sino la de otra persona que por desgracia Kise conocía bien_— ¡Respóndeme!—_

— ¡Aominecchi cálmate!— se estaba poniendo aun más nervioso como si hubiera hecho algo mal y justo lo habían atrapado en la escena del crimen.

— _¡Pásame con Tetsu!__—_

—No— no fue la más inteligente respuesta que el rubio pudo dar.

— _¡¿Qué?! ¡Kise que le has hecho a Tetsu!— _estaba seguro que Aomine no se iba a calmar hasta que hablara con Kuroko pero eso ahora era imposible, fijo su vista en el chico que estaba aun en sus brazos y suspiro.

—No puedo está durmiendo— Bien… no servía para pensar en que decir en esas situaciones.

— _¡¿Qué?! ¡Kise que mierda has hecho!— _siguió escuchando con una gotita en la cabeza todas las groserías que el as de Touou.

—Aominecchi escucha— su voz debe haber sonado seria porque pudo lograr que el otro se callara— ¿Sabes si le está sucediendo algo a Kurokocchi?—

— _¿A qué viene esa pregunta?— _la otra voz también se puso seria_— ¿Qué ha sucedido Kise?—_

—Le está sucediendo algo a Kurokocchi… nose lo que es pero parece grave— unos segundos en silencio le siguieron a esa declaración—Aominecchi necesito que vengas— miro a Kuroko dormir aun y supo que debía hacer algo para saber que estaba sucediendo aunque él se enojara, no quería verlo sufrir.

**.**

**-XxX-**

**.**

— _¿Donde está el niño?— la voz provoco que tiritara escondido tras un bote de basura y varias bolsas donde tenía un pequeño espacio para ver que sucedía. _

_Tenía miedo mucho miedo._

—_Nose de que está hablando… ¿Quién es usted?— la voz de una mujer se pudo escuchar en ese callejón oscuro— ¿Qué quieres?—_

— _¿El niño donde esta?—_

— _¡Q-Que está haciendo suélteme!— el sonido de forcejeos y chillidos se pudo escuchar mas en ese frio invierno nadie estaba en la calle, aunque no fuera tarde el frio y la nieve provocaba que la gente se quedara en sus casas._

— _¿Ahora si no quiere salir lastimada donde está el niño?— vio como el hombre agarro a la mujer y la estampo contra la pared, poniendo un objeto filoso en su estomago._

— _¡Aquí no hay ningún niño!— las lagrimas caían por sus ojos recordando las palabras que antes le había dicho. __**"Escóndete no salgas"**__._

—_Lo vi contigo entrar por aquí así que debe estar escondido— la mujer desesperada trato de alejarse del hombre y como no podía competir con su fuerza lo pateo lo mas que pudo._

— _¡No dejare que pongas tus manos en el! ¡Ayuda!— _

—_Veo que no cooperaras— vio con horror como el objeto que tenía en la mano del hombre fue clavado en el cuerpo de su víctima que no paraba de forcejear y gritar—Pequeño sal sino seguiré haciendo esto— la voz como si todo fuera un juego de niños. Un líquido rojo se comenzó a ver en las ropas de la mujer._

—_T-Tetsu no s-salgas— la voz de la mujer de cabellos largos ya había parado de gritar al haber recibido un fuerte empujón que provoco un golpe en la cabeza—Ngh—_

_Ya no soporto ver como ese hombre le provocaba dolor._

— _B-Basta e-estoy a-aquí— salió de entre la basura y sus pequeñas piernas tiritaban. Retrocedió unos pasos al ver que el hombre soltó a la mujer y avanzo hacia donde estaba el. Sus piernas no soportaron su peso y cayó al suelo tiritando, los ojos de ese señor le daban miedo._

—_Vaya es raro ver ese color de pelo ustedes son los únicos que he visto con ese color — los ojos negros se acercaron mas y de un fuerte tirón lo agarro del brazo llevándolo más cerca de la cara del atacante donde lo examino mas de cerca—Veo que servirás— las lagrimas caían por su rostro y tiritaba. Tenía miedo. ¿Por qué hacia esto esa persona?—No llores no tengas miedo pequeño — la burla estaba en la voz de ese sujeto._

— _¡D-Déjalo!— la mujer se había levantado aun con las heridas, la blanca nieve en el suelo estaba manchada de un rojo muy fuerte, el cuerpo herido se tiro sobre el hombre provocando que soltara al niño del agarre el cual cayo sentado viendo con horror la escena._

— _¡T-Tetsu corre!— fue todo muy rápido el cuerpo femenino fue lanzado al piso bruscamente y luego la agarraron de los cabellos._

—_Eres muy molesta. Solo con el niño bastara— vio como el hombre levantaba el arma y su cuerpo actuó solo, se olvido del miedo._

— _¡N-No! ¡D-Déjala!— agarro la pierna del hombre y lo mordió._

—_Tks ¡Mocoso no molestes!— los cabellos celestes del pequeño niño fueron agarrados bruscamente._

— _¡No!— se removía tratando de soltarse, el hombre parecía divertido por la situación que olvido a la mujer en el piso, esta apenas consiente agarro una de las pequeñas piedras. No dejaría que lastimara a su pequeño. Lo golpeo en la cabeza y aunque solo provoco que se fuera un poco hacia atrás soltó al pequeño y con la última fuerza la mujer coloco debajo el cuerpo del niño tratando de crear una barrera entre el pequeño y el atacante, quedando ella por encima._

_Bajo de ellos la nieve seguía tiñéndose de ese rojo carmesí._

—_T-Tetsu t-todo estará bien— podía oír aquellas palabras en un suave susurro, se abrazo fuertemente al cuerpo mayor, a la vez que su llanto se intensificaba. —T-Todo estará b-bien. E-Estarás b-bien. T-te protegeré—_

—_Ya me has cansado mujer— _

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se sentó observando a su alrededor, pudo distinguir su habitación en la oscuridad. Y sintió como de sus ojos caían pequeñas lágrimas, llevándose una mano hacia su pecho donde un fuerte sentimiento de angustia y tristeza lo invadía, sin poder evitarlo comenzó a sollozar.

—L-Lo siento… Lo siento… L-Lo siento… mama—

**.**

**-XxX-**

Espero que les haya gustado y no me maten x-x que tengo que seguir viva para continuar la historia xD

Espero comentarios y/o amenazas de muerte.

_**TheSaku**_


	5. Alucinaciones

Lo prometido es deuda y aquí está la actualización de -Ánimas- . Espero que lo disfruten y por cierto.

**Bienvenidos** los que comenzaron en el capitulo anterior a leer mi historiase les agradezco un montón x33

**Disclainer: **

Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece ni sus personajes, sino a su respectivo autor. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y algunos personajes nuevos.

**Advertencias: **Esta historia es **yaoi**(HombrexHombre) si no te gusta por favor abstente a leerla y cierra la pestaña. Menciones de temas sobrenaturales y temas violentos en el futuro. Angustia.

**Aclaraciones: **

"Pensamientos"

—Dialogo—

_Recuerdos_

* * *

**-XxX-**

_**Cuando morimos nuestra conciencia es arrastrada por el alma para pasar al otro plano o bien para pasar a donde están los demás seres descansando.**__**Pero a lo mejor esa conciencia tiene una carga, es decir algo que no cumplió o algo que le pesa y a consecuencia de eso no puede o no quiere ir a ese lugar donde se le está reclamando.**__**Y es ahí cuando ese ser esta merodeando y pidiendo ayuda, si ese ser está buscando la ayuda de alguien en específico es porque sabe que esa persona le puede ayudar con esa carga o porque dios ha dispuesto a esa persona para que le ayude a ese ser…**_

**Kuroko no Basuke**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Animas**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**-XxX-**

**.**

**Chapter 4:**

**Alucinaciones**

**.**

**-XxX-**

**.**

Frustrado.

Esa simple palabra serbia para describir el humor del as de Toó. Nadie se le había acercado a menos que quisieran salir sufriendo las consecuencias.

Y todo empezó cuando Satsuki quiso llamar a Kuroko para invitarlo a que la acompañara a comprar ropa. Ya que el mismo se había negado, no quería soportar tener que cargar con todo. Pero eso no fue el problema principalmente. Sino que el que atendió fue Kise y no Tetsu. Aun se acordaba de la conversación que habían mantenido ayer.

_Estaba viendo la última revista de la edición especial, la cual no se iba a perder por ningún motivo._

—_Ya te he dicho que no Satsuki. No te voy a acompañar a comprar ropa— bostezo al momento de pasar a la página siguiente._

— _¡Eres horrible Daiki! ¡No tienes sentimientos!— le reprocho a viva voz la peli rosa._

—_Di lo que quieras—_

—_Está bien si tu no me quieres acompañar llamare a Tetsu el seguro si querrá— _

—_Tch…— pobre Tetsu se iba a llevar a la maniaca de las compras, pero debía sacrificarse por un bien mayor. El no se movería del lugar hasta terminar la revista._

— _¿Kise?— solo eso falto para que mirara fijamente en su dirección recibiendo una mirada confundida a cambio. No iba llamar a Tetsu?_

— _¿Qué haces con el celular de Tetsu-kun?— bien eso ya no le gusto — ¿Kise?— fue suficiente soltó la revista dejándola en el olvido y se encamino a grandes zancadas hacia Momoi quitándole el celular de las manos— ¡Oye!— la réplica de la chica. Se llevo el aparato al oído y soltó sus pensamientos._

— _¡Kise que estás haciendo con Tetsu desgraciado! — Solo recibió silencio del otro lado de la línea— ¡Respóndeme!—_

— _**¡Aominecchi cálmate!**__— _

— _¡Pásame con Tetsu!__— su mano libre se cerró en un puño._

—_**No**__— la respuesta del contrario solo sirvió para que se enojara más de lo que ya estaba._

— _¡¿Qué?! ¡Kise que le has hecho a Tetsu!— estaba seguro que Aomine no se iba a calmar hasta que hablara con Kuroko pero eso ahora era imposible, fijo su vista en el chico que estaba aun en sus brazos y suspiro._

—_**No puedo está durmiendo**__—fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Solo eso sirvió para que un montón de imágenes pasaran por su cabeza sobre que podía estar haciéndole el pervertido de Kise._

— _¡¿Qué?! ¡Kise que mierda has hecho!— _

—_**Aominecchi escucha**__— la voz al otro lado del celular tomo de pronto una seriedad que provoco que le prestara atención por unos segundos antes de pensar como matarlo— __**¿Sabes si le está sucediendo algo a Kurokocchi?**__—_

— _¿A qué viene esa pregunta?— el tema tomo un rumbo que tampoco le agrado mucho— ¿Qué ha sucedido Kise?— dirigió su vista a su amiga la cual lo miraba esperando algo._

—_**Le está sucediendo algo a Kurokocchi… nose lo que es pero parece grave**__—solo eso falto para que tomara en serio todo el asunto—__**Aominecchi necesito que vengas**__— _

Luego de eso se había encaminado como si de un demonio lo persiguiera hasta la dirección. Satsuki lo quiso acompañar pero no la dejo, dijo que tenía que hablar con Kise a solas y al parecer se quedo enojada pero no acoto más con la condición que le informara de Tetsu ya que estaba preocupada.

Y cuando llego al lugar citado se encontró con Kise y Tetsu debajo de un árbol como si no hiciera frio ni nada por el estilo. Se enojo no solo por lo descuidado que era el rubio sino porque Tetsu parecía quejarse entre sueños y gimotear. Decir que tuvieron una "charla" con Kise fue poco. Lo único que dio gracias es que Tetsu no se hubiera despierto.

Se pusieron de acuerdo en llevarlo a su casa.

El peliceleste siempre había sido ligero así que en eso no tuvo mayores dificultades.

Lo que logro ponerlo nervioso fue cuando llegaron a la casa del mismo y fueron recibidos por el padre del ojiceleste. No lo habían vuelto a ver desde la secundaria y por como frunció el ceño no creyó que le agradara su presencia ni la de Kise. Pero después paso a la preocupación al ver a su hijo en su espalda.

Luego de eso paso todo muy rápido, les pregunto qué le había pasado. Kise fue el que hablo en todo momento, pero el señor Kuroko se relajo al saber que solo estaba dormido pero lo que los preocupo fue la expresión tensa cuando el rubio menciono un incidente con el callejón.

Quisieron preguntar pero el padre de Tetsu dijo que no era de importancia y se excuso que ya era tarde.

Luego de eso quedaron en la calle con preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Sabía que no tenían derecho de exigir ninguna ya que habían desaparecido de la vida de su hijo sin ninguna contemplación y eso solo les provoco amargura.

**.**

**-XxX-**

**.**

Cuatro días de que las pesadillas comenzaron de nuevo y ya no podía pegar un ojo en la noche. Sabía que su cuerpo no iba a soportar más en ese estado pero se negaba a decirle a su padre, no quería preocuparlo.

Había comenzado a escribir los sueños que tenía sobre el niño al que pegaban, nunca podía verse el rostro en el sueño solo podía ver quién era el culpable del abuso físico. Era horrible el padre de ese niño como lo golpeaba y lo culpaba de la muerte de su madre. Nunca fue culpa del niño, había sido todo un accidente, podían creerlo loco pero esos sueños le comenzaron a contar una historia.

Un mareo lo golpeo obligándolo a sentarse en la bañera bajo de la lluvia, eran normales los mareos, dolores de cabeza, todo era un vago recuerdo de la niñez.

Cerró los ojos.

_Todo está en tu cabeza._

Eso eran las palabras que le supieron decir una vez, pero el muy en el fondo sabía que no era su cabeza jugándole malas pasadas. Sus manos le taparon la cara, no quería volver a tomar pastillas ni a que lo medicaran.

Su padre le había dicho que ayer lo habían traído sus ex compañeros de Teiko y eso solo logro ponerlo más nervioso de lo que estaba. Solo se acordaba de haber estado con Kise y luego nada mas, lo peor de todo era que también menciono que estaba Aomine. Tenía la esperanza de que Kise no le contara nada a su ex sombra de lo que había ocurrido, pero cada vez que lo pensaba mas solo las perdía.

Y eso lo llevaba a otra cuestión a la preocupación de su padre, se había dicho que no lo volvería a preocupar pero ayer había sido traído cargando, como no se preocuparía por eso.

Cuando despertó su padre había entrado a la habitación y lo vio llorando. Le había preguntado lo que había pasado pero no pudo responderle, no insistió y solo se quedo junto a él toda la noche abrazándolo como cuando era chico.

Luego de diez minutos más en la ducha salió y comenzó a prepararse para ir al colegio.

No creía que tuviera mucha más energía si continuaba sin dormir. Se miro al espejo, ojeras ya tenía ojeras no muchas pero llamaban la atención, su piel siempre fue sensible a todo al mínimo golpe se amorotonaba.

Suspiro.

Agradecía que su padre se hubiera marchado a trabajar, claro que solo se fue cuando le prometió que si se sentía mal lo llamaría.

Se dirigió a la habitación de su padre. Busco en el armario, abriendo una de las cajas que estaban embaladas con cinta. Un estuche de colores abrió y una sonrisa triste se formo en su cara.

—Mama lo sacare prestado espero que no te moleste— murmuro.

**.**

**-XxX-**

**.**

El pelirrojo estaba incomodo no se dejaba de mover en su asiento. No sabía cómo encarar a Kuroko luego de lo que había sucedido. Por un lado estaba emocionado que Kuroko le hubiera correspondido el beso pero por otro lo iso porque se dejo llevar por el momento. Se sujeto la cabeza entre las manos tratando de no pensar en nada.

— ¡Mierda!— el grito llamo la atención de los que estaban en el salón.

—Buenos Días Kagami-kun. No deberías decir malas palabras— salto prácticamente de la silla y se volteo encontrándose con el peliceleste ya sentado en el pupitre.

—B-Buenos Días Kuroko— al principio titubeo pero después trato de parecer normal, recibió una mirada sin expresión del nombrado. _Mierda. _¡Que se supone que haga joder! Tenía miedo de que la actitud de su sombra cambiara por el incidente. Lo había pensado toda la noche y prefería mil veces solo ser amigos antes de que lo mirara mal y se alejara. Tomo una decisión.

—Hey Kuroko— miro al frente esperando la respuesta de si amigo.

— ¿Si?— le llego la voz de atrás.

—Perdón por lo de ayer— guardo silencio unos segundos—No volverá a pasar— espero recibir un golpe o una broma pero nada llego, entonces se dio vuelta y no supo si fue su imaginación pero por un segundo juro ver el rostro dolido de su sombra— ¿Kuroko?—

—No te preocupes Kagami-kun no pasa nada— fue la simple respuesta del peliceleste quien volvió su vista por la ventana.

Quiso preguntar si había sido su imaginación pero la llegada del profesor no lo dejo. Sin embargo luego de eso sintió que su relación con el jugador de fantasma de Seirin se había puesto en tensión.

Las clases pasaron en silencio y a la hora del almuerzo Kuroko había desaparecido, paso por su mente llamarlo pero se contuvo.

Comió solo apartado de los demás, metido en sus pensamientos y no fue hasta comenzar con la práctica que lo volvió a ver.

La tención no paso desapercibida para los jugadores de Seirin. Un una vez desde que habían entrado y comenzado el calentamiento estaban separados el uno del otro.

—Emm… creo que están enamorados— fue el murmullo de Teppei.

— ¡No digas esas cosas en voz alta!— Hyuga lo zamarreo mientras un tick le salía en la frente.

—Hay la juventud— sin hacerle caso siguió comentando.

—Que te calles— los demás jugadores los miraban con gotitas en las cabezas, pero el pelirrojo y el peliceleste ni les prestaron atención.

— ¡Ya dejen de holgazanear y póngase a trotar!— fue el grito que retumbo en las paredes del lugar.

Los mando, a que trotaran varias vueltas alrededor del predio, todos se quejaron como era costumbre pero solo con la mirada Riko los había hecho callar.

Sin ninguna queja comenzaron a trotar. Pero Riko solo miraba a Kuroko con el ceño fruncido.

Lo había notado, con solo observarlo. Sus músculos estaban tensos y podía ver que tiritaba en repetidas ocasiones, no estaba bien.

Kuroko se había separado un poco del grupo, no se sentía bien le tiritaba todo el cuerpo. Se adentro a los baños.

— ¿Kuroko estas bien?— Koganei mientras trotaban pudo ver el aspecto del peliceleste y lo había seguido a los baños. Riko le había dicho que cualquier cosa anormal que vea que se lo dijera— ¿Quieres que le avise a la entrenadora?—

—N-No estoy b-bien— pero se asusto cuando vio a su compañero colapsar y que comenzaba a respirar de forma descontrolada.

— ¡Kuroko!— se acerco pero este no le respondía— ¿Kuroko que sucede?— pero solo se llevo el shock de verlo con los ojos abiertos mirando frente a ellos a la nada, tiritando y que las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas—O Dios — no sabía qué hacer— ¡Riko!— grito de forma desesperada.

**.**

**-XxX-**

**.**

Riko estaba preocupada por Kuroko pero antes de comenzar el entrenamiento le había preguntado si estaba bien, recibiendo por respuesta un simple sí. Y su sorpresa creció cuando distinguió en la cara del peliceleste maquillaje, eso la tomo desprevenida. Puede que los chicos no se Allan dado cuenta pero ella siendo mujer era imperdonable no notarlo. Quiso preguntar pero el ambiente estaba tenso asique se guardo sus dudas para ella misma. Su cabeza estaba maquinando porque estaría usando maquillaje. Básicamente las mujeres lo usaban para cubrir imperfecciones, arrugas, granitos… había otra posibilidad pero solo le preocupaba mas. ¿Acaso estaba escondiendo algo? Cuando los mando a correr le dijo a Koganei que se quedara cerca de él y su notaba algo fuera de lo común se lo dijera, pero que no hablara del tema con nadie más.

Ahora estaba en medio de la cancha esperando que los dos salieran del baño.

—Hola— un saludo la exalto se dio vuelta encontrándose con un pelinegro, más específicamente con un jugador de Yosen que ya conocía—Disculpa si te asuste—

—Ho no te preocupes solo estaba distraída. ¿Qué haces aquí?—

—Venia a hablar con Taiga pero por lo que veo no está — pudo observarlo mirar a los costados.

—Están corriendo alrededor del predio. Si quieres puedes esperarlo Himura — se cruzo de brazos.

Pero antes de que recibiera respuesta escucho el grito que provenía de los vestidores desesperado de su compañero llamándola, sin pensar salió corriendo.

**.**

**-XxX-**

**.**

—Shin-chan— se quejo agotado Takao cuando termino de pedalear—Esto es injusto—

El peli verde no le prestó atención y se bajo de su vehículo personal llevando con él un oso panda, el objeto de la suerte.

—Aun no entiendo que hacemos en Seirin— se cruzo de brazo el pelinegro bajándose de la bicicleta, mas Shintaro no le contesto y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, solo faltaban 3 metros—Bien no me digas— algo le llamo la atención—Hey Shin-chan mira hay esta tu ex compañero— eso gano la atención del peli verde.

Murasakibara venía con varias paletas en las manos y una en la boca.

—Que coincidencia— murmuro Takao.

Abrió la boca con la intención de indagar. Pero todo a sus oídos llego un grito que solo sirvió para erizarle la piel. Y en ese momento solo un pensamiento se metió en su cabeza.

_Kuroko _

**.**

**-XxX-**

**.**

Sangre en el piso.

Sangre en sus manos.

Estaba oscuro pero aun así veía la sangre. Manos trataban de mantenerlo quieto pero no quería que lo tocaran. Tenía miedo.

No podía respirar, se sentía asfixiado. Sentía los gritos a su alrededor eran conocidos, pero no los podía ver ni entender. Cada vez tenía menos fuerza y no podía respirar, le dolía el pecho.

_**Tetsuya**_

Esa voz se alzo entre todos los demás gritos, en su conciencia guardado en algún lugar de su pasado, el sabia que conocía esa voz pero no recordaba a quien pertenecía.

_**Cálmate**_

_Tengo miedo_

_**Yo estoy aquí, no te pasara nada. No me volveré a ir**_

Se sentía augusto con la voz aunque no la reconociera.

_¿Lo prometes?_

_**Lo prometo**_

En ese momento una mano se poso en su frente y no sintió más. Ni dolor ni los gritos.

**.**

**-XxX-**

**.**

El entrenamiento había sido productivo y en suerte forma relajante. Su cuerpo estaba tenso como si le estuviera advirtiendo algo. Siempre le hacía caso a sus presentimientos y esta vez no sería diferente solo que aun no sabía sobre que era ese presentimiento.

Estaba terminando de cambiarse, cuando escucho a su celular sonar.

_Atsushi_

—Atsushi— saludo. Pero se sorprendió al encontrarse con una voz transformada en preocupación.

—Aka-chin. Kuro-chin esta en el hospital— solo eso sirvió para que solo respondiera.

—Voy para allá—

**.**

**-XxX-**

¿Qué les pareció? Si que existen las coincidencias no es verdad? A partir del próximo capítulo las cosas se pondrán más drásticas. ¿Que pasara con la Kiseki? Todo se sabrá en el próximo episodio xD

Espero comentarios. Gracias por leer.

_**TheSaku**_


End file.
